everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Clovis Huitre
Clovis Huitre is the son of one of the litigants from The Oyster and the Litigants by Jean de La Fontaine. Info Name: Clovis Huître Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Oyster and the Litigants Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Vadim Plotnikov Secret Heart's Desire: To open up my own seafood restaurant. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at collecting oysters. Storybook Romance Status: My girlfriend lives back in my hometown. I'd rather not date one of the students here. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get a little possessive. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's good to know cooking if you wish to open a restaurant. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. It's hard to be fair to everyone in here. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Vadim. We're able to bond over oysters. Character Appearance Clovis is of average height, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He wears a navy blue sailor jacket, blue pants, and a striped shirt. On his head is a sailor hat. Personality Clovis is a shy, hardworking young man who loves oysters. He is trained to collect oysters from the sea - he often dives deep underwater to collect them. He is fond of seafood and would love to cook seafood for other students. He is very religious and observes Lent, which is when he loves making seafood dishes every Friday. Biography Bonjour! I'm Clovis Huitre, the son of one of the ligitants. My father had found an oyster on a shore, which he and another They decided to settle it by going to the great judge Perrin Dandin, who broke the oyster in two and gave each man a piece of the oyster. Luckily, my father has moved to an island off the western coast of France, where he is able to find plenty of oysters. My father works on a ship, dredging oysters every day, while my mother owns a jewelry store that specializes in selling jewelry made of pearls and coral. My older sister Jenny helps my mother in her store. I mostly stay at home, but sometimes I'll help my father with the oysters. I collect oysters on my own time - I go diving to collect them. I dream of opening up my own seafood restaurant where I can serve the most delicious oyster dishes. It would be so much better than fighting over one little oyster. I am pretty shy around here, and I don't have too many friends. Most of the people at Ever After High are pretty nice, but sometimes it can be hard talking to them. I try to avoid conflicts, so I try not to get too involved with the destiny conflict despite being a Rebel. I try to be polite and courteous to everyone, even if they're the worst kind of people to meet (such as the de Winter twins). Being so far away from home is kinda hard, since I get homesick, plus I've never really had much of a desire to travel. My family doesn't travel very often, and when they do, it's usually within driving distance. I like it where I live. It's nice and quiet compared to all the commotion here. Of course, I'd love to travel one day. It might be fun. Trivia *Clovis' surname means "oyster" in French. *Clovis is allergic to dogs. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:The Oyster and the Litigants Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Work in progress